


A Taste of Wine

by Mrs_Rosenberg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexuality, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Rosenberg/pseuds/Mrs_Rosenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara get comfortable with the physical aspects of their relationship. Tara introduces a new brand of wine to Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Wine

                Willow sat on her bed, shaking her right leg in anticipation and nervousness. She was eager to see Tara, her friend. Her girlfriend? She wasn’t too sure what to call her, but she was sure that she enjoyed every moment with the blonde so far. She listened at the door, pressing her ear against it, searching for any sign of Tara in the dorm hallway.

                An uncharacteristically loud knock came from the other side.

                “Jeeze Tara, are you trying to kill me?” Willow opened the door and continued.

“I didn’t think I’d die in here. Well, I mean I did, but I didn’t think it’d be by you.”

After a moment of silence Willow worried that Tara had misunderstood her and resolved to clear up any confusion “What I meant was I thought that I _might_ die in here. Not that I _did_ die in here. I’m alive and everything”

                “It’s nice to know you’re not dead Willow” Tara said sincerely

                “It’s nice to know you’re not dead too” Willow realized that there had been sweeter words said between newly found couples, but on a Hellmouth there wasn’t a sweet moment without a bitter undertone.

                Willow stepped to the side and let Tara in, she looked down at the bottle of wine Tara was carrying. Tara found her place on the bed and Willow closed and locked the door behind her, knowing Buffy wouldn’t be back that night. Willow helped Tara remove the two wine glasses from the bag.

                “So how was your day Tara? No class right?”

                “I like to think I’m a pretty classy lady” Tara replied, comfortable enough around Willow to avoid her stutter. They both chuckled at her pun “I was kinda nervous all day, thinking about what to wear, thinking about which wine to pick, about if I should even bring wine, I didn’t even ask did I?”

                “Hey now, I’m the one that’s supposed to be babbling. Wine is fine Tara, loosens up the nerves. Not that I’m nervous, and not that being nervous is a bad thing either. It’s a perfectly rational response to something new”

                Tara leaned forward and kissed Willow. She was careful to keep her mouth closed, not wanting to pressure her. She was aware that being with a woman was new to Willow, but she had no idea how to make her comfortable. She still wasn’t even sure what Willow identified as yet, but as long as she was with her she couldn’t bring herself to care too much, despite her curiosity about Willow’s sexual preferences.

                Willow pressed into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of Tara’s lips against hers. After a few moments she wanted more and straddled Tara’s lap without thinking anything of it. Her hands found their way on either side of Tara’s neck, pulling her closer to her as Willow licked along Tara’s bottom lip. Tara considered it for a moment and opened her mouth, accepting Willow’s tongue and meeting it with her own.

                Tara found a courageous bone in her body and glided her hands up Willow’s shirt, rubbing the warm skin on her back, making note of her calm and even breathing. Willow guided her hands across Tara’s shoulders and stopped at her upper chest, pausing a moment before making her way to caress her breasts.  They both moaned at the new contact and Willow immediately began grinding into Tara’s lap before catching herself.

                “Oh god, sorry.” Willow began. Tara opened her mouth to say that it was more than okay with her, but Willow quickly got up and continued,

                “How about some music?” Willow made her way to the stereo and turned on a random campus station that was playing slow rock from local bands. 

                “Willow, are you comfortable…with this” Tara gestured between the two of them and pressed her lips together, preparing herself for Willow to say no.

                “Tara, I’m sorry. I am comfortable; I guess I am nervous too though. It’s not that you’re a woman, heck it’s not even you. I mean, I guess it is you and I guess it is that you’re a woman, in a way, but not a bad way. I just don’t know what to do. With men it’s easy, grab there, tug there, and you’re done, but with a woman? I have no clue, it’s more complicated.”

                “It’s doesn’t have to be complicated” Tara said as she stood up and walked over to Willow and wrapped her arms around Willow’s waist, pulling her close. “It comes naturally. It comes slowly; it can be anything you want it to be. We can be soft. Slow. Gentle. We have all night Willow.”

                Tara softly kissed Willow and swayed to the music with her, slowly pushing her tongue into her mouth and gently touching hers with her own before pulling back. “And if you’re not comfortable yet, we can do something else tonight and try again another night.”

                Willow looked at Tara’s moonlit face and considered her options. She reached up and pulled Tara to her and continued kissing her, focusing on the feeling of Tara’s wet tongue, of her warm hands rubbing her waist and back, and of Tara’s body pressed against hers, slowly swaying to the music. She focused on the slightly distant feeling of Tara’s nipples hardening against her chest as she became aroused.

                ‘it comes naturally’ Willow thought to herself, repeating Tara’s words. She took a deep breath and let her body react how it wanted. Before long, she found herself slowly guiding Tara to her bed, still locked in a warm kiss. Tara’s knees hit the bed side and she fell back into a sitting position, pulling Willow with her, again putting her in a straddling position.

                Willow quickly found the bottom of Tara’s blouse and slowly pulled it up, giving Tara enough time to protest. When she found no sign of protest, she removed the blouse and lightly tossed it aside, not wanting to seem rude. She pulled back from the kiss for a moment to admire Tara’s bra-clad form. Tara gathered all her will power to not hide behind her long hair in embarrassment, needing Willow to see that neither of them had anything to be nervous or embarrassed about, needing her to see what they were doing was natural and acceptable.

                After a moment of pure admiration, Willow leaned forward and carefully ran her tongue along Tara’s bra, dampening the fabric of it and rubbing it against her already erect nipple. Tara took in a sharp but light breath and let Willow explore the new territory. Willow did the same to the other nipple before making quick work of removing Tara’s bra. Tara planted her hands firmly on Willow’s thighs and slid her hands up Willow’s skirt until she rubbed her fingers along the band of her panties.

                Willow again found herself grinding and rubbing herself against Tara’s lap, but this time she continued, making it evident to Tara how wet she was for her, letting her know how much she wanted the new experience. Willow, convinced that it was unfair for her to remove Tara’s shirt and bra without removing her own, made the playing field even again, exposing herself as well. Tara took a quick moment to take in Willow’s half naked form before immediately diving forward to lick along the bottom curve of her breast and up to her nipple, sucking it into her mouth. Willow wrapped her hands around Tara’s head, tangling her fingers in her hair, as she pulled her closer, determined to feel more of the warm and wet sensation.

                Willow let out a low and drawn out moan as a tingly sensation made its way down her body, signaling she was ready for more. Willow pulled Tara’s head away from her breast,

                “I wanna do that to you” Willow said before pushing Tara onto her back and kissing her way down to her breasts to copy  the actions Tara had done to her. A moan reached Willow’s ears and she knew she needed to make Tara make that noise again. After copying Tara’s earlier actions, she decided to continue kissing her way down Tara’s body. She slyly removed her own skirt and panties before pausing at the button of Tara’s pants, asking permission to remove them. Tara got the hint and sat up to help, leaning her weight on one hand.

                Her hand pushed down into the bed and knocked the wine glasses against each other, making their presence known to Willow and Tara again. They laughed at their eagerness, forgetting about their original plan of a night of chatting. Tara pulled Willow’s naked form up and sat her on her lap and handed her a glass. She pulled the bottle of wine out the bag and Willow eyed it with an odd expression on her face.

                “Do you not like it? Do you not want to drink it?”

                “I do want to. I’ve just never tried it before, I mean, I’ve had wine, but never that brand before.”

                “I think it’s pretty good. Sometimes it can be overwhelming, but I think you might like it.”

                Tara took the glass from Willow and poured.

                Willow leaned forward and sniffed Tara’s glass once, twice, then a third time, trying to decide if she liked the smell or not. It smelled nice, definitely still smelled like alcohol, as alcohol tends to smell, but enticing. Tara held up her glass to Willow’s mouth and waited patiently for Willow to try it.

                The wine flowed past Willow’s open lips and into her mouth. She took her first taste of it in stride. She pulled back for a moment, thinking it all over. The wine was definitely different than anything she had tried before, but she liked it a lot. She couldn’t see herself going back to any other brand. She took a larger taste.

               

               

 


End file.
